


Learning The Ropes

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [27]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anger, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Shibari, white lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link enjoys the art of Shibari. It isn't always about being bound though. Sometimes it's the art of the harness that he's made. Rhett tries his hand at one of the harnesses he can make on his own. As a surprise.





	Learning The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Spanking | Tickling | Titfucking | **Shibari**

There was something thrilling about the way Link would tie the soft ropes meticulously. Crossing them over his body in patterns he couldn't quite see.  
  
Not all of the ropes were used to bind. Some were more like beautifully crafted harnesses. Ones that Link would use to pull him around, to hold onto while he fucked up into him, or rode the blond's cock to completion.  
  
So when Rhett found himself looking up simple rope harnesses he could do on his own, he knew he was going to have to practice.  
  
Specific knots, specific ways to wind the rope so it didn't cut into the skin. Types of rope he was familiar with. The soft black kind that Link used stashed at the foot of their shared bed. As he looked through types of ropes though, he was wishing he had paid better attention when Link had mentioned what kind of rope it had been.  
  
Normally he would ask Link, but this was supposed to be a surprise.

* * *

When the nondescript package arrived on their doorstep, Link was the one who got to it first. "You been shopping on Wish again, bo?" the small box held between his hands.  
  
Rhett began to sweat, Link wasn't supposed to see it. "Yeah, got some of those light-up shoe laces. If they were any good, I wanted to see if we could use them in an episode, if not they'll be fun when we walk Jade and Barbara at night."  
  
Link rolled his eyes before tossing the package at him, "If you put those dumb things on your shoes I won't be walking the dogs with you. Ever."  
  
Rhett laughed, of course Link would think they're stupid, and since he thought it was from Wish he could get away with saying they were broken. If Link found out he was lying before the surprise though, well, that wouldn't go so well.

* * *

Rhett thanked every deity he could remember that Link insisted they go to work separately. Since the bespectacled man preferred to go to the gym in the mornings, while Rhett liked to go in the evenings. It gave him enough time to pull the ropes he had purchased online out of his laptop bag.  
  
He had picked a blue that reminded him of Link's eyes. The texture was similar to the ones Link had purchased as well, so he was hoping the dark haired man wouldn't mind.  
  
Pulling up the harness on his phone, he followed the steps until the ends of the rope were secure, and the rope wasn't biting into his skin uncomfortably. Brushing his fingers over the rope made electricity dance along his skin, but he didn't have time to rub one out, not if he didn't want to be late to work.  
  
Pulling a button up over his chest, he eyed his pants. Skinny jeans were out of the question. But the black pair went so well with the shirt he put on. He was going to try it on. If the rope showed too much, then he would change it.

* * *

Rhett ran a sweaty palm over his thigh. Link had been in another part of the studio looking over a project proposal. So the blond had made it to set before him. When Link showed up, his eyes skimmed over Rhett, like he could tell something wasn't right, but not exactly what.  
  
The entirety of the episode was filmed like that, with Link giving the blond the side-eye. Link called for a short break after the main episode was shot and turned to the taller man. "Something is off and I can't put my finger on it. What's goin' on Rhett?"  
  
Rhett smiled softly, "I'll show you when we get back to the office. Okay?"  
  
Link mouthed the word 'show' to himself while his brows knit together. "Okay, I guess."  
  
Rhett laughed softly before squeezing Link's thigh lightly.  
  
The More was mostly uneventful, until Link's hand landed on his shoulder, pinky finger brushing the rope looped around his neck. The blond had to hand it to the other man, he kept a straight face even as his fingers squeezed hard enough to bruise.  
  
As soon as Stevie called the wrap, Link was out of his chair, smiling and thanking people for their work today. That he was sorry to rush but he had a call to make.  
  
The tense way Link was holding his shoulders made Rhett immediately worry. He rushed after his partner thanking people as he went. Stevie shot him a look that said 'What did you do?' and the blond could only shrug.  
  
Chasing after Link was a hassle, he had gotten a head start, and even though Rhett's legs were longer, the dark haired man moved faster. Link almost had the office door shut before Rhett put all of his weight against it. "Wait," he panted slightly.  
  
Link clicked his tongue, annoyance rolling off him in waves even as Rhett shimmied his way into their shared office. "Link?" Rhett pressed his back against the door even as the smaller man began to pace.  
  
"Who did it Rhett?" Link glared at Rhett with eyes colder than liquid nitrogen.  
  
"What?" the blond held out a hand to try and calm his husband.  
  
Link stepped into the taller man's space and undid his shirt buttons from top to bottom, revealing the rope harness underneath. He slipped two fingers under the two lines going between the blond's pecs, "Who did this?"  
  
Rhett frowned, "I did. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
Link's face immediately lost every ounce of vitriol, "You did?"  
  
Rhett nodded his head slowly, "Yeah. I picked out the rope color and everything."  
  
Link hummed thoughtfully, his fingers running over the blue rope, brushing over knots carefully. "Next time at least let me watch. But I'm not sure about your knots. I don't think I can do anything with you until I can tie you up properly." He pressed a kiss to Rhett's chest over his heart, "Can you forgive me for jumping to the wrong conclusion?"  
  
"Only if you promise to make sure to show me how to tie these. I didn't mind wearing this all day," he pressed a kiss to Link's temple.  
  
Link frowned for a moment, "But wait, what about your boxers?" The shorter man pushed back to stare at Rhett's buckle, like if he looked long enough he might be able to look through the metal.  
  
The blond winked, "Let's go home and you can find out."  
  
Link blushed, the pink blooming along his cheeks and rushing down his neck. Rhett laughed as he slipped back out the office door. "What? That's not fair! Rhett!" the dark haired man called after his husband.  
  
"See you at home Link!" he called back, another laugh escaping his throat as he escaped.

**Author's Note:**

> No sex? Well, it was bound to happen a couple times.
> 
> If you liked this come give me some encouragement on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)! God knows I need it lol.


End file.
